


limitless

by ocarina (spidersworstenemy)



Series: 180 elsword challenge [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, I hope you all enjoy tbh., M/M, considering it's 180 prompts., very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersworstenemy/pseuds/ocarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the 180 elsword prompt challenge.</p><p>one seiker seems to be a failure.<br/>another doesn't exactly think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	limitless

**Author's Note:**

> first prompt: deck hand or librarian.  
> the class changes all have their own names. each chapter i'll introduce their names.  
> deadly chaser's name is hwang, tactical trooper's name is baek, and iron paladin's name is chung.  
> bold terms will be defined in the end note.

Born to the Seiker family, a family of rich politicians or entertainers, it would seem expected of the eldest of the triplets to have done something star-related. However, he had settled down for a rather quiet life as a school librarian. His youngest sibling, Chung, had become a singer in a band that, during its earlier years, Hwang had been manager of. The middle sibling had become the youngest governor, with schools in mind.

And Hwang, the eldest?

A school librarian.

Perhaps Helputt was ashamed of Hwang, but never shown it. He never called his eldest son, nor mentioned him at gatherings or anything of the sort. During the times he was home, Chung spent as often amount of time helping Hwang in the school library; as if proud of his decision. Perhaps Chung was the only one that understood, even if Baek kept schools in mind during his reign as governor.

"Hwang? You ok,  **hyeong**?" A delicate hand laid upon the creamy forearm of the elder triplet, azure hues staring up at ice with a worried gaze.

"Maa, don't worry your head, **ae**." He spoke with his teacher-voice, ruffling the silken locks of the younger triplet. The boy frowned, tugging him into the back and away from the children - who looked utterly confused.

"You're not alright, you were spacing out." Chung snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the best impression he could of a diva - something he wasn't was, and that made Hwang laugh.

"You worry your head too much, **ae**. I'm fine. Let me finish checking out their books."

And Chung, as he had so many other times, watched his brother's retreating back once more. Had Hwang done the same thing each time Chung left? Or Baek? The thought made Chung shiver, wrapping his sweater closer to himself. Once it was around quitting time for Hwang, Chung tugged him right back into the room.

"Hwang... What's wrong? You aren't yourself anymore..." Skeleton thin fingers trailed the jawline of the elder triplet, worry lacing his eyes.

"Chung. I told you, I'm just fine." The blond reassured him, smiling faintly at the younger sibling.

And, with caution thrown to the wind; Chung did what could jeapordise both of their careers.

Tiers pressed softly to tiers, toes feeling the strain of his tiny body being put on just them. Fingers gripped the elder tightly, eyes shut with fear of rejection or worse. The elder triplet could do naught but sit there, frozen in confusion - until instinct took over. His fingers eased Chung back down to a regular standing position; teeth, tongue, and lips fighting for domination.

But air took its need, forcing the two apart from the sinful lip lock.

"A-Aa... I-I'm sorry, **h-hyeong**... I don't know what came over -" A finger pressed to Chung's lips, effectively shutting him up.

"You found out what was wrong. Well? Aren't you going to correct your mistakes?"

A cheerful smile - as bright as the sun - crossed Chung's lips as he leaned in for another one of their many hidden kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hyeong - older brother (korean)  
> ae - child/children (korean)


End file.
